


Hopelessly Gay

by Mae (mae1505)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coffee Shops, It's based off of an IG post, Just enjoy, M/M, Not much else to say tbh, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Si is the barista, coffee shop AU, how do you spell that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae1505/pseuds/Mae
Summary: The boy with black hair always comes in and asks for almond milk in his latte. The barista with golden curls always tells him they don't stock it.The same routine, over and over.Maybe today will be different?





	Hopelessly Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelie_Jas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jas/gifts).



> Heyyyy so this is just a stupid one-shot apologies.
> 
> My bestie (who this is gifted too) and I will often trade stupid Carry On and musical memes back and forth, but today she sent me this Instagram post and was like 'this would make an amazing snowbaz fic,' and I had to agree.
> 
> Which is why we're here now. So enjoy!

**Simon**

 

Working in a coffee shop isn’t as boring as some people might think. Ebb’s Coffeehouse is the only place in our tiny town of Covedon where you can get a coffee, and since everybody loves coffee, I get to see them all.

          There’s only three baristas; me, Penny and Agatha, and since they’re both studying at university (Penny’s doing law, for Aggie it’s dance) I’m almost always on a shift. It’s not as if I have anything better to do.

          Ebb recently got a girlfriend, so she’s been spending more time with her, and though she did try to rope in her friend Fiona to help out, both she and her husband Nico have plans to move out to Australia, so that idea was a bust.

          I don’t mind. I would rather be here than anywhere else.

          Plus, everyone who comes in like me. I remember their drinks, so they don’t even need to tell me their order. They like that I do that, so they’re nicer than they would be normally, based on who my father is of course.

          I don’t blame them.

          Mayor Davy, he was. The leader of the town. Everybody respected him, admired him, wanted to be him. But then he got careless in his pitiful position of power, and he cheated on my mum. She divorced him, and took back the name Salisbury, but even though dad left his name still leaves a bad aura around me.

          Still, I cope. I pile whipped cream into brown cups of coffee and try to forget that this is where I’ll probably end up staying for the rest of my life. Not that I really mind.

          I focus on the people. There’s Miss Possibelf, she likes her mocha frappuccino with barely any coffee and lots of cream. And Doctor Wellbelove, Aggie’s dad, he just likes a strong espresso.

         I look around, but he still isn’t here.

         The boy that comes in every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. With curly black hair and green eyes, pale skin and long angled cheekbones.

         He’s hot, and since Penny helped me realise that I was bi I don’t feel weird thinking that.

         He always orders the same type of milk, almond, and Ebb doesn’t stock almond milk, so every day he just asks and then sticks with regular. I wonder if he’s lactose-intolerant, but i don’t want to ask him. I don’t even know his name, though he calls me Snow, which I guess means he at least read the cringey nametag I’m forced to wear over my green apron.

_   Hello, my name is  _ Simon Snow _! _

         I realise that I’m mildly panicking he won’t come in today, which is stupid because he’s never missed a Wednesday and also why am I panicking? That’s ridiculous. 

         Anyway, nevermind. There he is.

 

**Baz**

         “Afternoon Snow, latte please. Got any almond milk?

          It’s what I ask everyday. I don’t know why I do it. They never have almond milk, I wouldn’t expect Ebb’s Coffeehouse to store it. My aunt Fiona knows the owner, and she says that they don’t stock anything very special because Ebb doesn’t see the point of messing with a good coffee.

          “No, sorry sir, we only stock normal.” The barista smiles at me, Simon Snow, his nametag says, and I want to tell him to stop because with his moles and curly bronze hair and the sun shining on his bronzed skin, he looks almost too perfect.

          Yes, I am hopelessly gay.

           “Nevermind then, I’ll just take it normal.”

          He must wonder why I ask the same pointless question everyday. Maybe one day I’ll stop. Just place my order like a normal person and leave. I’ll do that on Friday, I promise myself.

          But for now, it gives me an excuse to talk to him.

**\- Moving the story to next Friday -**

 

**Baz**

          Today, I don’t ask. He almost looks sad when I just reach the counter and say “Latte please,” but that’s just me being attracted to a stranger and making a mess out of nothing.

          I step to the side to take a sip, and though he’s serving another customer, I can see him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

          He’s probably wondering why I didn’t ask. I’ve been doing that for almost two years now. 

          My mum used to use almond milk to make my coffee. But after cancer stole her from me, she couldn’t do that anymore, and it felt stupid to ask my dad or his new wife to do it.

          As soon as I take a sip, I can taste the difference.

          It’s almond milk.

          I wait for him to serve the customer, and then lean on the counter to get him attention. He looks over and moves closer while fiddling with the blender.

         “Excuse me, but did you guys start serving almond milk?”

         He smiles, and I swear it’s like the room grows a degrees hotter and a little bit brighter. 

         “Well you always ask if we have it, so I got it specially for you.”


End file.
